


Baby its cold outside

by ElletheBell



Series: Mistletoe Christmas [6]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas, Christmas Party, Fireplaces, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElletheBell/pseuds/ElletheBell
Summary: Richard wants to go home, however Jeremy thinks he should stay a little while longer.
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/Richard Hammond
Series: Mistletoe Christmas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057076
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Baby its cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little holiday fluff.

"Jeremy, it's really starting to come down. I think I should start heading back." Richard said worriedly as he looked out the window at the falling snow. 

Jeremy had just finished having a Christmas party and Richard was the last guest to leave. 

He hoped that perhaps tonight the younger man would want to stay instead. It would be the perfect excuse to have him spend the night, maybe they could get a little more comfortable as well.

"Are you sure Rich?" Jeremy asked, matching the other man's worry. "It really is just freezing out there. The roads have to be ice."

Richard bit his lip, looking again at the snow.

"Maybe, but if I don't leave now I'll never get home." He fretted. 

Jeremy came up behind him and put a hand on his petite shoulder. 

"Let's just have a seat, maybe one more drink and see if it lets up any. There's a good chance it will." Jeremy offered secretary hoping that it would continue to snow. 

It was fairly cold, even inside the temperature had dropped. Jeremy turned on the fireplace and came back to the couch to sit alongside the younger man. 

Richard thanked him and sipped the mulled wine mentally noting that a warm alcohol on a cold night would likely end up making him tired. But he continued to drink it, enjoying spending time alone with Jeremy. 

"It was a really nice party." Richard noted as he looked into the cup in his hands. 

"I hoped that it would be. I'm glad you were able to make it." Jeremy said. 

Of all the people Richard was the one he wanted to see most. 

His eyes were so inviting and warm, and as he sipped the mulled wine his lips reddened with the beverage. They were so full… begging to be kissed. 

Jereme moved just a bit closer and faked a shiver. 

"It's quite cold, even with the fire."

Richard hummed in agreement. He was very aware of how close Jeremy was to him. He just hoped he could keep himself from doing anything inappropriate before he had the chance to go.

"I'd really better go." Richard stated, willing away the desire that he had to stay.

"Look, there's no hurry. Stay as long as you need." Jeremy hurried, thinking of anything he could say to make the younger man stay. 

Richard turned to look Jeremy in the eye, a sly smirk on his face. 

"And what would your neighbors think Mr. Clarkson?" He teased. 

As soon as he said the words out loud he wanted to slap himself. Clearly then, he had drunk more than he thought.

Jeremy's mind reeled at the thought. Of all the naughty things they could be doing right now…

"They would think I was a caring friend. Honestly hamsters, I don't even see you getting a cab at this rate." Jeremy supplied.

Richard looked deeply into the other man's eyes. They were so captivating, it was as though he were under a spell possessing his body to lean in closer.

A part of him knew he should fight it. Say no to his feelings. He tried not to mix business and personal relationships. But then again, here he was.

"Maybe I can just try to make a call." Richard tried. His eyes flitting to Jeremy's lips before standing. 

Jeremy was so certain that they were about to kiss. The thought crossed his mind, perhaps Richard wanted this as well but was just too shy to go about it. 

Richard stood by the phone dejectedly and lit a cigarette.

"The lines are down." He pouted. 

Honestly, if he stayed there was no telling what he would say or do. Surely he would end up making a fool out of himself.

"With a blizzard like that it doesn't surprise me." Jeremy inwardly cheered. "Come and sit by the fire again, you'll freeze to death standing by that window." 

Jeremy took Richard by the hand and pulled him towards the fire. 

He held both of the smaller hands together and brought them to his mouth, blowing on them in a show to heat them up, letting the knuckles linger against his lips. 

Richard swallowed hard. There was no denying it now, he desperately wanted to kiss those lips for himself. 

"If I were to stay there would be talk tomorrow for sure." Richard stated, walking closer and running his hands over Jeremy's wrist. 

He leaned up and met Jeremy halfway as their lips touched. Gently moving together, testing each other out. 

"Let them talk." Jeremy whispered as he took a hand and guided the shorter man's mouth to his once more. 

Outside the storm raged on but neither man noticed as they continued to enjoy each other's company by the fire. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping you are all merry and bright.🥂


End file.
